


this is home

by warrior_of_wisdom



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda (Video Game 1986)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hyrule (Linked Universe)-centric, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Songfic, an idea that came to me when I listened to the song a lot, aroace hyrule, somewhat graphic depiction of injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warrior_of_wisdom/pseuds/warrior_of_wisdom
Summary: Hyrule's messed up. Badly. And he doesn't know how to fix it.How could he fix it, when he doesn't even truly understand what's broken?
Relationships: Legend & Hyrule & Warriors (Linked Universe)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 73





	this is home

**Author's Note:**

> okay look it's a good song and i felt the need to write some angst

_ often, i am upset _

_ that i cannot fall in love but i guess _

_ this avoids the stress of falling out of it _

Hyrule didn’t truly understand what love felt like.

He felt it, sure. Felt it when he walked past Legend and the others, felt that overwhelming sense of affection that overtook his senses, and he couldn’t think about anything else other than how much he loved them.

But he didn’t understand  _ true _ love. He didn’t understand at all how Sky and Sun could look at each other like that, how Legend and Ravio were comfortable kissing each other, how Time and Malon were so infatuated with each other. He didn’t understand it at all.

He didn’t get it, and he hated it. He just wanted to understand why they felt like that and he didn’t, was it that hard to understand? He wanted to know why he never felt that kind of love.

It was alright, though. His questions could wait. Why would they need to answer his, when theirs were so much more important?

He looked around, focusing not on the area around him, but on his own thoughts and  _ what in Hylia’s name was wrong with him. _

That was the beginning of the end, as he was shocked back into reality when he heard Wind’s piercing scream.  _ “Time!” _

_ are you tired of me yet? _

_ i’m a little sick right now but i swear _

_ when i’m ready i’ll fly us out of here. _

They ran through the rain and lightning, each of the group members supporting someone else because they couldn’t have won that battle, no, there was no way, and it had almost cost them  _ everything. _

Hyrule was one of the only ones who wasn’t injured, and Legend’s arm was wrapped around his shoulders, and he was carrying him into that dark, dark cave. He laid his big brother down on the ground, making sure he was comfortable before pressing his hands to the stab wound in his abdomen. As he was healing, a voice in his brain kept whispering,  _ “Look how useless you are. Your friends are hurt, and you were only thinking about how messed up you are.” _

Shut up.

_ “Aww, come on, you know it’s true!  _ **_He’s only like this because of you.”_ **

“Shut up,” he whispered to himself, drawing Legend’s attention.

“I didn’t say anything,” he said, his voice slurred, and Hyrule had to shush him because he was wasting his strength.

Eventually, the cut healed, and Hyrule breathed a sigh of relief before he heard Warrior’s pained voice screaming Wind’s name and he had gone back to reality.

The young sailor was on his side, bleeding out of a terrible wound on his upper thigh. He chuckled between heavy breaths and intermittent cries of pain. “Am I gonna have to get it cut off? I’d have a peg leg then. That’d be cool.”

**_“It’s your fault.”_ **

No, no, no, no, this wasn’t his fault. This wasn’t his fault.  _ This wasn’t his fault. _

Hyrule dropped to his side, pressing a red potion in Wind’s hand and pressing his already bloody hands to the long tear in his skin that was still leaking blood, and he wanted to throw up, he hated himself so much.

Eventually, Wind’s rapid breathing slowed, and Hyrule let out a sigh of relief. “Stay off that leg,” he said, before racing to Time’s side.

“I’m fine,” the leader tried to say before Hyrule put a finger to his lips.

“No, you’re not. You took that hit for me, so don’t even try to say you’re okay. Where are you hurt?”

Time gestured to a spot right below his chest, where he had already removed the armor. Hyrule shuddered when he realized that whatever had hit him  _ had gone all the way through. _

He shook away the thoughts that said that all of this was his doing, instead pouring all his focus on repairing the hole in Time’s chest. Luckily, it hadn’t hit anything important, but it was still going to be horribly painful.

It took longer than it should have to fix the wound, but eventually Time had to pull Hyrule’s hands off his chest, pushing them towards his own. “Please, stop. There are other people who need your help more.”

“But it literally went  _ through-” _

“And I have potions,” Time said sternly. “Twilight and Four need your help more than I do.”

Hyrule sighed, running over to where the two of them were laying down, with Wild and Sky hovering above them. “Where are they hurt the worst?” he asked breathlessly.

“Twi got hit in the leg, and Four’s got a concussion,” Sky said, moving out of the way so that Hyrule could sit in his spot.

Hyrule sighed, deciding to focus on Four for now. Twilight’s leg injury could wait, as much as he hated to admit it. Brain damage was honestly a little bit worse than not being able to walk for a little while.

Four grunted as he laid a hand on his forehead, his hand glowing with golden light. He slowly relaxed as Hyrule’s healing power coursed through his small body, and eventually, he was able to sit up without any further issues.

With that being taken care of, Hyrule moved over to Twilight, his limbs feeling like hundred-pound weights connected to his body. He quickly located the source of blood, pressing his hands to Twilight’s leg and letting the healing power course through him, ignoring the fact that he felt like he was going to pass out.

Twilight gently pushed his hands off, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Hyrule, you look like you’re about to pass out.”

Huh.

“Go get some rest.”

“But you’re hurt-”

“I have potions, ‘Rule,” he said. “You’re pushing yourself over your limit, and that’s dangerous. Go to sleep.”

Hyrule sighed, walking over to where Legend was sitting up, clutching his hands to his abdomen.

_ I didn’t do a good enough job, he’s still hurt, oh my goddess what if he dies- _

“You okay, little bro?”

“That’s not important, what about you-”

“No, you’re more important than I am, okay?” Legend said, letting a soft smile slip onto his face. “You look like you’re about to die.”

“But I didn’t get hurt. You almost  _ died _ trying to protect me.”

“I’ve almost died a bunch of times,” he said. “It’s nothing new. Seriously, ‘Rule, go to sleep. I’ll be right here when you wake up, I swear.”

Hyrule sighed, laying down, and Legend pulled him into his arms. The two of them rocked back and forth for a while, long enough that Hyrule’s perception of reality slowly became more and more fuzzy.

“Are you tired of me yet?” he murmured, prompting a confused noise from Legend.

“I feel a little sick right now,” he said, “but once I feel better, I won’t let this happen again. ‘Kay?”

“Do you even know what you’re saying?”

But Hyrule couldn’t answer that question, because he was drifting into a dream.

_ i’ll cut my hair _

_ to make you stare _

_ i’ll hide my chest _

_ and i’ll figure out a way to get us out of here. _

When Link was eleven, he hid from everything. He would hide from the make-believe monsters in the corners of his room, and he would hide away from scary people, and he would hide from the monsters that were  _ actually _ out to get him.

When Link was twelve, he picked up a sword and left behind his fear, going out into the big, open world. He decided that he wasn’t gonna be afraid anymore. Who cares what they thought? Once he was done with saving the princess, he was gonna be a real-life hero!

When Link was thirteen, he realized how stupid he was. Just ‘cause Zelda was safe, that didn’t mean that he was. And on top of that, there was some weird cult thingy that really, really needed his blood to resurrect Ganon, and that was the last thing that could happen.

When Link was fourteen, he hid from everything. He hid from Zelda. He hid from the monsters who tried to kill him every time he left the Old Man’s cave. He hid from other people, because they were just as bad.

When Link was fifteen, he had nothing left. The Old Man was dead, Zelda wasn’t that nice, and the townspeople considered him an omen of bad news. There was nowhere for him to go, and nothing for him to do. No reason for him to be here. Still, he held on, because he knew this couldn’t be it.

When Link was sixteen, he was right. The mark of the Triforce appeared on his hand, and he had to go find the other Princess Zelda. He desperately hoped she wasn’t as rude as the other princess was. 

When Link was seventeen, he was right again. This Zelda was really sweet, and she always took time out of her day to make sure he was alright. They would go out together, and she would ask him questions, and one day, she told him she loved him. He had to tell her that he didn’t feel the same way, and Link had never felt worse in all of his years of his life than he did when he saw that crushed look on Aurora’s face.

When Link was still seventeen, he was no longer Link. He met a group of others, all of them named Link, and he became Hyrule. He was the group healer, and he knew he would put his life on the line for any of them.

When Hyrule was eighteen, he failed at his one job.

They were all hurt because of him.

He had failed.

_ turn off your porcelain face _

_ i can’t really think right now and this place _

_ has too many colors _

_ enough to drive all of us insane _

Two weeks later, when they stopped to camp, Hyrule set down his pack, claiming that he was going to go for a short walk.

As soon as he was alone, he fell to his knees and cried. He felt like he was going crazy. He didn’t know what he was doing. By the goddess, he was eighteen years old now! Weren’t adults supposed to know what to do? It wasn’t fair. He hated feeling like this. He hated all of it so, so much.

He was broken, and messed up, and everyone else probably hated him, and he didn’t understand anything at all.

Love was stressful, but even without it, he was still so stressed.

_ are you dead? _

_ sometimes i think i’m dead _

_ ‘cause i can feel ghosts and ghouls wrapping my head _

_ but i don’t wanna fall asleep just yet _

He sat against a log, rocking back and forth and wishing someone was there to hold him. He looked down at his hand  ~~ which was covered in the blood of his friends because he had failed, failed at his only job ~~ and hugged himself close, letting the tears stream down his face.

Sometimes, he just felt himself floating around, but he never let himself wander for too long. Getting lost in his own thoughts could have dangerous consequences.

Like someone he loved getting stabbed in the chest while trying to protect him.

_ my eyes went dark _

_ i don’t know where _

_ my pupils are _

_ but i’ll figure out a way to get us out of here _

The sun set, and Hyrule didn’t pay attention to it at all. He didn’t even know where he was. He just kept his eyes closed, holding himself tightly.

_ get a load of this monster _

_ he doesn’t know how to communicate _

_ his mind is in a different place _

_ will everyone please give him a little bit of space? _

Legend found him like that hours later, and Hyrule was ashamed.

His big brother had pulled him into his arms, whispering quiet words of comfort in his ears and promising that everything was okay, but he knew it was a lie. It was all a lie. He didn’t deserve his love. What had he done to make Legend love him? he didn’t get it. Why was he so proud?

Why did Legend love him when Hyrule couldn’t truly return it?

_ get a load of this trainwreck _

_ his hair’s a mess and he doesn’t know who he is yet _

_ but little does he know the stars _

_ will welcome him with open arms _

Eventually, it registered to Hyrule that it wasn’t just the two of them.

He noticed when Wind bent down and wrapped his arms around him, and he let out a contented sigh as Warrior wiped what was left of his tears off his cheeks.

_ time is _

_ slowly _

_ tracing his cheeks _

A warm feeling invaded his chest, as the other two wrapped their arms around him, and Hyrule, Legend, Wind, and Warrior sat there for goddess knows how long, just holding each other.

_ but strangely he feels at home in this place _

Hyrule was finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for all the angst lately, it's been the only thing on my mind


End file.
